Blind date with a Therapist
by Darkdoowop
Summary: "My siblings were thinking that I need this little therapy, which I don't need exactly," Klaus sighed. The therapist smiled, "Why is it so?" Mikaelson siblings got an appointment to Klaus for a therapy session. A little Klaroline one shot.


_**Title: Blind date with a Therapist**_

_**Summary: "My siblings were thinking that I need this little therapy, which I don't need exactly," Klaus sighed. The therapist smiled, "Why is it so?"** **Mikaelson siblings got an appointment to Klaus for a therapy session. A little Klaroline shot :)**_

_I do not own TVD or the characters... this is a silly fiction crossed my mind, hopefully it made sense... Let me know what u'r thinking..:)_

* * *

><p>Klaus was never known to be patient. Never.<p>

Patient not in the sense having serenity, but patient meant a doctor's patient. He couldn't believe that his siblings got him an appointment for a therapy. Elijah said that he was having anger management issues, Rebekah said he had been an unpredictable douche and Kol… he was happy and enjoying for not getting a tag along with his older brother for therapy.

Klaus growled in frustration as he sat waiting for the therapist to make an appearance. Well, who the hell was this Mrs. Elizabeth Forbes anyway, never heard of her before.

It was then a woman entered the office. The first thing caught his eye was her legs, long and toned, were much like a tease through her navy blue pencil skirt. Klaus smirked as his blue eyes roamed all over the curves of her body finally resting on her face.

"Sorry for the delay, um," the lady shrugged apologetically, "Klaus Mikaelson," he raised on feet, holding out his hand which she gladly shook, "Mr. Mikaelson, please make yourself home," she smiled, reaching her table. He sat back on the sofa, although his eyes were on her completely. She removed her coat, placed it on the chair and grabbed a file. She turned pages for a while before glancing back at Klaus, who was simply drooling for the figure in front of him.

"Mr. Mikaelson, did you need some water or anything before we start our session?" she asked as she made way towards the couch he was sitting. "No, all good," he smirked as she took a seat beside him, giving some exceptional distance.

"So, the reason for your visit is?" she began with crossing legs.

"My siblings were thinking that I need this little therapy, which I don't need exactly," Klaus sighed. The therapist smiled, "Why is it so?"

Klaus observed a few things as the session progressed like she wasn't scribbling any notes, her fiery blue orbs were dazzling with life, replicating the way she felt about his answer and her body language didn't seem like so professional. Klaus got interested with her behavior and about to ask her questions.

"Tell me Mr. Mikaelson, is it okay if I ask you a few questions?" she smiled gulping down some water. He nodded in response.

"First thing, I would be more comfy calling you Klaus. Is it okay?" she bit her lip anxiously. He smirked, "Of course, love, not at all a problem."

"Good. Now, could you tell me about your family like why did they push you into this, I meant for a therapy," she curled strand of blond lock around her finger and began to play with it. Klaus shrugged, "Because they think that I need one," he leaned back disgustingly.

The therapist grabbed a magazine on the table beside while nodding her head, "Didn't you think, ever?" A soon as she saw the cover of the magazine, her jaw was found dropping onto the floor.

"Oh my gosh!" she screeched, "This Salvatore looks hot!" she glanced between the magazine and astonished patient's face. Reality hit her hardly. She coughed, "Well, _ahem_, I'm sorry, sort of reflex," she said embarrassingly.

Klaus snorted. Probably the doctor itself was having issues.

"So… did you have any crush before?" she blurted, still gazing at the cover picture of the magazine and she put aside finally. Klaus pressed his lips into a thin line mutely glaring at her. "Seriously, did you, ever. Dated. Before?" she asked hesitantly feeling his glares.

"I'm afraid I was never hearts and flowers kind of guy," he replied showing sternness in his voice. That gained the blonde's interest. She leaned onto her knees, "Wow, how sad."

Obviously, she ignored his glares this time.

"But, I didn't get to see where the problem is. I meant, you are handsome, simply hot, not as hot as Salvatores, but still.." she was more like talking to herself, "and of course, you are having the most stylish accent," she praised with widened eyes, "And hell, yeah, altogether you're tempting man!"

"Are you a gay?" she blurted after a moment.

Klaus, for a second, was speechless. No one had ever dared to compliment him, at least not like this. Handsome, hot, tempting, stylish accent…and gay? What kind of doctor would say these words to his/her patient.

Was she really a therapist?

Klaus' mind was persuading him to ask the same question. Most of the time Klaus tried to stay quiet as a way to make this so called therapy unsuccessful but this therapist was provoking him…

"What is with anger issues?" she asked, snapping out from her world. He shrugged recklessly. "What would you do if you're angry?"

"Simple, I would get drunk," he replied, reaching for the glass of water. "Then?" she knitted up brows.

"My super brain starts searching for the reason," he swallowed some water. "Analysis, eh?" she smirked.

"When I found the reason or the person behind that course of action, I would go to him and punch him till he bleed."

Now it was his turn to throw his signature smirk, giving the dumbfounded therapist a clear display of his dimples. She frowned asking rawly, "You're not going to beat me up, are you?" He grinned again, placing the glass on the table but said nothing.

She blinked, "Did anyone approached you to kick other's ass?" "I won't do it for some other people's sake, but for my own," he said nonchalantly.

A few seconds later or so, the doctor's voice got back, "Jeez, you definitely need a therapy, man!" she advised. He rolled eyes, "And here I was talking to someone whom my siblings were thinking would give her best."

She giggled, "Oh silly."

Klaus groaned. He definitely had it till now not anymore.

"Fine…" he got up to leave, but then their door was opened suddenly.

A middle aged lady with cropped blond hair walked in with two guards who were rushing directly towards the doctor beside Klaus. The therapist got up suddenly and pushed Klaus onto them taking him by surprise. He landed in their arms at the end.

"What the.." he growled.

Her giggles increased as she ran back to the couch as a defensive manner.

The older blonde's expression was in between furious and worry. "Caroline, dear, what were you doing with my patient?" she gasped.

The younger blonde grinned, "Oh mom, I was merely talking to him, you know, holding out your session."

"Caroline, drop this stupidity and get back to home," mama Forbes suggested, "Or else did you want them to escort you back?" she pointed the well-built guards who were at least half feet taller than Klaus.

Caroline stuck out tongue at her, "No, way. You broke your promise as usual, mom. I am exhausted with this bad bad bad behavior of yours," shaking her index finger, she then turned to Klaus, who was trying to adapt what the heck was going on, with much difficulty, "Could you believe it Klaus?! My mother had promised me that she would come to carnival with me, so that we could spend some time together and guess what?" she put her hands on hips, glaring at her mother. "Like always, no show," she huffed, "Seriously, mom!"

"Caroline, you're going with your friends, remember?" her mother's voice raised a bit. "But you told me that you were going to come!" Caroline yelled. Mrs. Forbes let out an exasperated sigh.

"Fine, I would come, next time," she nodded head.

"Yeah, that was what I got to hear from past…hundred times?" Caroline countered mockingly. Mrs. Forbes signaled to those guards who followed the lead and caught Caroline taking each of her hands.

She didn't seem to struggle instead she turned to Klaus and shrugged, "Thought for the day, never get caught like this," and smirked. Guards were dragging her away, as she spoke with Klaus, "Live the life the way you want, Klausy. Reduce your temper, perhaps you should start learning to spend time with flowers and girls."

Mrs. Forbes shook her head in disgust, but Klaus was still wordless. Caroline yanked her hands from those wide shouldered figures and ran towards Klaus with a smile. She hugged and kissed him on the cheek, "Nice meeting you, Klaus Mikaelson."

With that, she ran back to them and put her elbows in their palms again, "Carry on please," she grinned childishly.

Sooner they left, the clumsiness in their atmosphere resolved.

"Heck," Klaus murmured blankly.

"I sincerely apologize for my daughter's recent past activities, Mr. Mikaelson," mama blonde said turning to him.

Klaus blinked. Well, he thought that his family was only dysfunctional. Opinions altered naturally. Klaus had no idea what to say.

"I am not going to say it's alright, Mrs. Forbes, if that's your name," he snorted. The real doctor threw him a weak smile, "My daughter is little.."

"Immature?" he reached for his glass back on the table and uneasily gulped down the water. "I must say your little immature daughter gave me little a lot migraine," he said rubbing his temples.

"I know, I am sorry," she crossed her arms, "She has some minute disorder," she mumbled to herself distantly.

Klaus opened his mouth and closed simultaneously. He glared at the doctor who looked so worried about her daughter.

Great, really great. A mentally imbalanced patient lectured him how to live the life.

But she didn't say anything wrong about living the life, did she?


End file.
